Lia ortega's diary
by Elena Ortega
Summary: Lia is the new girl in Tokyo, Japan she was well- educated by her professors all over the globe but she still can't speak their language but she respects their way of life. She was chosen to be the new sponsor of Seirin High School basketball team but she will notice that it's never gonna be easy as she expected but she will be impress by their two top players in their curriculum..


Lia Ortega's Diary

Chapter one:

When I arrived in Tokyo

Dear diary,

I never thought of writing these things but we both know that this is the best way to express what I'm about to write it all started in when I arrived in Tokyo.

On Thursday night at exact 8pm sharp I arrived in Tokyo and because I was chosen to be the judge in the basketball competition called "Inter-High" and all basketball players from various schools will compete and only one school will be awarded the best player in all of Japan and there I was judging the competition and this competition there were two games from each schools in which will be judge which makes me their final judge in the third chair and the schools were Shutoku vs Teiko and I heard rumors that in those schools had a member of the Famous team long ago named "Generastion of Miracles" and I saw the team players and the rumors were true and then I saw a green-haired player he had a glasses and they said that he is the number one shooter in the Generation of Miracles and I saw a blue-haired player and I think that both of them were enemies now and they no choice but to fight for their goal and win the competition and the first quarter was finish and the score is 84:75 only second quarter is all that left for Teiko and they had nothing else to do but to stick to their strategy while the Shutoko's players still depending to their number one shooter Midorima and the second quarter began and my head almost burst of who to judge and there's one more thing I'm going to invit two champions in Inter-High to attend my welcome party ball obviously I'm crowned princess and it's tradition and the winner of this competition is the Shutoku Academy with the score of 105:94 and they were automatically invited to my ball by my secretary and the next School will be competing were Kaijo Academy vs Seirin High which means that there's another battle between the two players from the Generation of Miracles and I feel so entertained by their attitude towards the game and I was filled with excitement and I've wanted to see who will be the winner and then the games were finish and shockingly the winner of this game is nothing else than the Seirin High because I also heard a rumor that the duet players of Seirin were pretty tough on their goal so I was amaze and I can't wait to meet them at the ball and I asked my mother to design my gown for my ball tonight at 8pm and my night has finally arrived and so as my guest and I invited them inside and my secretary announce my name to the guest and before I went out I was surprised that everyone from the game have arrived and no one was absent and then I came out and everyone was astonished on my goddess-like appearance and I welcomed my guests with a smile and wave and shake their hands until I went to the players of Seirin and say hi "were you guys are having a good time?" they nodde their girl coach approached me and said: "Hi, I'm their coach" and I just nod and then a red-haired player approached me and said: "Hi, Your Highness it is an honor for me to meet you" I politely said: "the pleasures' all mine " and when I turn around I place my hand to someone in front of me it was a boy about taller than me and his hair was sky-blue and so as his eyes in his best tux and I was so impress with his attire and he asked me to dance with him in honour of my guests and we danced but the song was played was from the High School Musical 3 Senior year by Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens "Can I Have this dance" that song filled this night with romance and for the first time a commoner asked me to dance with him but he is handsome of course and I like that silent-type of guy and serious ... well almost he know how to play jokes and before we danced he told me his name was Kuroko Tetsuya and I assured that he knows mine because he's technically here the whole time before the ball started and I already knew that he is the phantom 6th player in The Generation of Miracles and then we danced after the song was played in our dance I went to my balcony and I realized that he was standing right next to me and I said "beautiful evening isn't it?" "yes, yes it is" but he answered while he was looking at me and I felt a little nervous and as we sat down the bench he moved closer to me and: "I was wondering... um if you want to do something tomorrow afternoon during our basketball practice we could hang out together just the two of us and my senses were tingling it's like they wanted to explode but I said yes there's no way I'd refuse his generous offer.

The next day it was 1;30 in the afternoon and I showered and put my best afternoon hangout dress and I met him in the school hall and we went to the gym before the practice started and I can't believe that it's been two hours they're done with their practice and they rested and they'll do it again tomorrow and Kuroko walked towards me and offered his hand and said "shall we?" and I laughed a little and said "I thought you've never asked" and I held his hand and the I already knew the reaction of his teammates I can't imagine so we stroll in the park and night fall came but before we went home he asked me to have dinner with him so went to the cheapest restaurant and we ate and it was the best dinner I've ever had in years and then he'd really take me to my house and before we parted ways I kissed him on the cheek and he was surprised and then he left without another word and just before I went to bed I received a text message that says I had a wonderful time and I hope we could do this more often and the bottom of the text I was surprised of who sent me this message it's from Kuroko and with heart-shape on it and I smiled and saved his number and I went to bed with hopes and best wishes that tomorrow will be another perfect day for me and Kuroko.


End file.
